User talk:Toph's Fanboy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conservative Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Toph's Fanboy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omashu Rocks (Talk) 18:02, May 30, 2012 Welcome! Hello There! I see the Conservative Wiki has a new member. Welcome aboard! I'd love to get to know you better and tell you all about the wiki. I saw your blog about being a fiscal moderate. You sure seem to know your history well. 19:21, May 31, 2012 (UTC) From what I understand, the only articles considered irrelevant are those not pertaining to politics. We have many articles on historical figures who died years ago, so I see know problem in writing one on the Whig Party or the Federalist Party. 01:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I propose a solution It seems like you and Omashu Rocks have gotten in an edit war. From my view, it looks like this could be a debate worth having. I think your argument makes sense, but should have talked to Omashu Rocks or someone first. Why don't we put it up to a vote? 00:58, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I think you may be right. I do think that if we're going to change something that would alter the meaning of the article, it should be debated first, but I shouldn't shoot down ideas before hearing them. I understand that I'm not the dictator of the wiki. 01:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I'd be willing to debate the matter out; just tell me where the wiki-wide debate will take place, and I'll try and voice my opinion as soon as I am able. Omashu_Rocks, does this wiki have anything like the Avatar Wiki's "War Room" forums, or do we have to just debate it out on this talk page? Toph's Fanboy 01:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Not War Room. More like Administrative Discussions. I'll create the sub forum, Party Infobox Change 01:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes AD's is like our war room. We also have the Spin Room for political discussions. Sorry, I misread your question earlier. 01:42, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat Party? TF, I know you're one of our users who stays up late. With so much to discuss (Paul Ryan, Priorities USA ad, etc) wanna hop on the chat? 03:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Conservative Wiki User Awards Toph's Fanboy, you have received one of the greatest gifts Conservative Wiki has to offer, a User Award! See what you won and vote for the High-Honor winners at the first ever… Conservative Wiki User Awards! 03:30, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RNC Viewing Party From this Tuesday at 4 PM EST to Thursday night, we will be having a live RNC 2012 Viewing Party on the live chat feature. I encourage you to come as we watch speeches from our favorite Conservatives! Rick Santourm will be speaking at the late 7 pm hour on Tuesday. John McCain will speak at 8 on Wednesday. Paul Ryan will speak during the 10 pm hour on Wednesday. Romney will speak early in the 10 pm hour Thursday. A link to the rest of the speaking schedule can be found on the CW home page under "Founder's Corner". See you there! 00:44, August 27, 2012 (UTC)